


Fortunes

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Native American Character(s), Native Earl, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earl and Roger eat some take-out and Roger keeps secrets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortunes

He cracked open the cookie and found no fortune inside.

Roger stared at the two halves of the cookie in his hands. He waited in silence for several long moments, as if he were trying to will a fortune to suddenly appear where there had been none.

The cookie remained empty.

The boy quickly threw the cookie into the trash when he heard the sounds of his father returning to the dining room, focusing his attention instead on the last of his fried rice.

Earl smiled at the boy as he sat back down, tossing his ponytail back over his shoulder to keep it out of his food. “How was dinner?” he asked. “I didn’t have a lot of time to make dinner tonight so I thought this would be the next best thing?”

Roger shrugged his shoulders.

“You’re not upset, are you?” Earl asked. He relaxed a little when the boy shook his head. He smiled at him and glanced over at the pile of fortune cookies they had been given. “Did you get a good fortune?”

Roger hesitated before raising up his hands to sign, “yes.”

“Good,” Earl said with a smile.

Roger glanced back down at the rest of his food. What remained in his mouth tasted like ash and he didn’t want to swallow.

He also didn’t want to tell his father that he had no fortune. No fortune, no future, and no past.


End file.
